Developing Genuine Feelings
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Trixie has noticed that a certain Timmy Turner hasn't come by the popular table recently to flirt with her and starts to get concerned. Could it be this popular girl might have feelings for the pink hat wearing kid after all? Timmy x Trixie


Bet you didn't expect to see another Fairly Oddparents fanfiction from me, huh? All right, I will admit, even though I'm officially a die-hard Timmy x Chloe fan, I still have a soft spot for the old days of Timmy x Trixie, and I figured a small one-shot would be pretty good to do! So, I hope you Timmy x Trixie fans can enjoy this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The subject of popularity was a very touchy subject for some. Especially when it came to school grounds. Yes, there are a few schools that didn't care about who the popular or unpopular were, except for the students... but in a few schools, there are certain people who somehow allow the popularity majority to get away with anything... even if they had no authority. Maybe it was because the principal was a bit air-headed... especially when it came to bribing her with sandwiches...

Either way, one certain girl was always looking at the clock as she sighed. With all the busy schedules she had to maintain, it's always been tough to just be herself. As much as she loved the people giving her attention, she just didn't feel like she could do better... just do something simple... but alas, she was a rich girl who had a rich family... so that's the way things are, and that's the way things were always going to be...

Her eye quickly spotted a familiar someone going over to the not-so-popular table and getting comfortable as he was talking to his friends. She paused as the girl stared at the young boy that used to adore her... she wondered if he was getting a little taller... come to think of it... she hadn't seen him try to come up to the popularity table and try to carelessly flirt with her... why did she care for the boy anyway?

She tuned out the talk of the popularity table as she examined the table the pink hatted boy was sitting at. She couldn't help but feel a little... jealous. Sure, Timmy Turner may not have been the most popular boy in school, but she noticed a big heart in that optimistic boyish charm of his. And every time he would try to come up to her, she would be a little annoyed at first, but feeling pretty cool around him. She just wished, for more than anything, to let him sit with her... but alas, the kids of her group would probably never let her...

She took a deep breath as she looked towards Veronica, Tad and Chad. Why would she even go with these three? Sure, Tad and Chad were pretty cool, but they were always arguing about who would get to go out with who... Tad arguing that he deserved to go with Trixie because of some silly thing, and Chad arguing that he deserved to go with Trixie because he did that same silly thing better. The only reason she dated Tad and Chad in the first place was because she wanted to follow the popularity rules... but at the same time, she knew she felt she was just filling her heart with emptiness. She knew Tad and Chad never really cared for her... just her money...

And then there was Veronica. She had to admit, she WAS her first friend when they went to kindergarten. However, overtime, she started to become less of a friend and more needy and desperate for anything she could want. To this day, Trixie still questions herself on why she lets Veronica hang out with her... she just seemed a bit... unhinged. She smirked to herself as she thought that, heck, maybe everyone in this school was unhinged.

But not Timmy. For some reason, he stood out a bit different than the others. At first, she wondered why she found herself mutually attracted to him... she felt kind of odd, but she knew she couldn't be in love with him... right?

She thought back to all the times Timmy attempted to hang out with her alone. Sure, he had done a few approaches wrong, but over time, she started to appreciate the boy for trying his hardest. He was the first one to try to care for her feelings, even if she didn't want to show them... she knew, a little bit, that Timmy had a crush on her since kindergarten, and for some reason... she felt okay with it. At first, she thought it was just a silly schoolboy crush... but then lately, he hadn't came to visit in the last two months, which caused her to go worried. He couldn't have moved on from her... right?

She knew there was only one way to find out... and that was after school...

* * *

Timmy Turner was walking out of school as the class bell rang as he was examining a note that he had found in his locker, saying that someone important wanted to meet him by the base of the tree. He braced himself, knowing that it could have been Francis. He thankfully had something prepared just in case, though. He would have to thank Cosmo and Wanda for it later.

As Timmy turned the corner to find the tree that the mysterious person told him to go to, he stopped short as he noticed a very familiar someone sitting on the base. Trixie was there, giving a warm smile to him. Now, Timmy was no fool. He knew that there had to be a catch to this. He looked around suspiciously, wondering if there was anyone who set her up to this... or if it even was the real Trixie.

Trixie paused in confusion as Timmy came over to her, slightly a bit paranoid. Trixie gave a nod. "Hello, Timmy."

Timmy looked up at Trixie with an annoyed look, which Trixie returned with a look of confusion. "Why are you looking at me like I'm some sort of trap?"

Timmy sighed as he looked Trixie straight in the eye. "Because even though I know a few of my enemies know that I have a major crush on Trixie Tang, you're not even acting like the Trixie that I've seen..."

"How would the Trixie you've seen react?" Trixie asked, though she felt she knew the answer.

"Well... she would usually have a bodyguard protecting her, and even if she didn't, she would always look at me weirdly and call police or security on me." Timmy frowned, crossing his arms.

Trixie felt hurt as she looked down. "I guess I do do that, don't I? I'm sorry, Tommy, I guess I'm not being a very good person."

Timmy paused, turning to Trixie as he let his guard down. "Okay, now I know you're the real Trixie. The real Trixie never got my name right except for when I do something spectacular or something."

Trixie sighed as she looked down. "Timmy... I called you here because I wanted to talk to you. There's nobody watching over me, there's no bodyguards, I'm not even with my friends. It's just you and me. Please, can we at least talk?"

Timmy paused as he sat down, looking up at her. "Sure. Let's talk."

Trixie paused as she looked down. "Why haven't you been flirting with me?"

Timmy scoffed. "Oh, is that what you wanted to see me about?"

"No, I mean, you haven't been coming over to the table attempting to try to sit with me for the last couple of months... and... well..." Trixie looked down. "I kind of, well... missed it."

Timmy raised an eyebrow in surprise, but kept his demeanor. "I just wanted to move on. I figured you wanted your space, and besides, I knew when quitters can quit... and seeing that you don't care for me..."

"That's just it! I do care for you!" Trixie almost shouted, causing her eyes to widened as she covered her mouth in shock.

Timmy shook his head, Hanna-Barbara style, as he looked at her in shock. "You do?"

Trixie looked down. "I know it sounds weird for me to say, but... when you always come around, you always bring a smile to my face, even if you couldn't see it. Sure, you have an odd tendency for the wrong approach, but I know you mean very well in your intentions. The only reason I didn't want to return the feelings was because of my popularity, and quite frankly, I'm sick of my popularity. I just want to hang out with lower-class people for once."

Timmy stared at Trixie in surprise as Trixie looked over. "Timmy, I just can't deny my feelings anymore. I just can't. I feel like I'm starting to develop something special... because... because deep down... I want to be like you."

"I... I don't know what to say, Trixie... it really warms my heart up..." Timmy said, looking up to Trixie. "Truth is, I have feelings for you too... and... well... would you be willing to try something?"

Trixie paused as she nodded. She watched as Timmy stood up on his tiptoes, close to her face... and put his lips to hers, initiating a kiss. Trixie looked surprised, but smiled in the kiss as her eyes closed as she started to kiss back. At this rate, nothing mattered... popularity, non-popularity, anything that involved the cruel world... it didn't matter. What mattered was that there were two kids finally realizing their love for each other...

And both Timmy and Trixie wouldn't have it any other way...

* * *

With that, this is the end of this one-shot! How did you guys like it? Yeah, I wanted to get this small Timmy x Trixie thing out of my system, so I hope you all enjoyed this! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
